Pocky Lover Izaya Orihara Oneshot
by AccountmovedtoTeiFuya
Summary: A girl looks for her beloved Pocky in the wrong office, but leaves with something even sweeter.  My favorite Izaya OS of mine  IzayaXOC


"Well today was rather boring." Miyuki said walking up to Shizuo, who was walking slouched with a cigarette in his mouth as always.

"Then why the hell are you complaining to me. Like I'm gonna fix your problems." Shizuo rudely replying making Miyuki frustrated.

"No need to be rude I was just saying." Miyuki pouted as she balance herself walking on the curb.

"Y'know you're reminding me a lot of that bastard Izaya right now." Shizuo stopped walking and turned the look over at Miyuki, who was completely failing at balancing on the simplest street curb.

"So? Izaya has nothing to do with how my day went. You know what I came for so give it up!" She cheerfully said holding out her hand.

"Damnit, how do you always know I have this shit?" Shizuo reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of Pocky, handing it to her.

"I can smell it over 9,000 miles away. Later!" Miyuki continued the cheerful attitude as she skipped away eating the Pocky.

"Mikado!" Miyuki spotted the odd boy in the school uniform that was apparently a good friend of hers.

"Oh, hello Miyuki." Mikado closed his phone and spotted her skipping over to him with an already empty box of Pocky.

"Whats new?" She curiously asked hoping she would get something to do today.

"I am going to a café with Anri today." He excitingly replied. Mikado obviously was excited for the date, but a date wasn't exactly what he'd call it.

"Oh so you already have plans. Ugh, why is everyone so busy today." Miyuki went back to the pouty tone, crossing her arms still gripping the hallow red box of invisible Pocky.

"Yeah sorry."

"Well have fun on the date." She quickly snapped back to her normal self and skipped of. Leaving Mikado yelling 'Its not a date!' in the backround.

Her last resort for plans to day was Izaya. She walked up to the office door and knocked three times. After about 45 seconds of no answer she just walked inside.

"Izaya? You home?" She called out in her 'inside voice'. Miyuki gave up and sat on one of the couches staring into the empty box of Pocky. She sighed at the thought that now she was Pocky-less and plan-less. "Well…" She curiously scanned the area with her blue eyes. "I bet Izaya has some!" Miyuki jumped up from the couch determined to find the imaginary Pocky hidden in Izaya's office/home. As she spent almost 20 minuets looking for the Pocky, she did come across on old high school photo. This picture made her forget about the Pocky, she sat back in Izaya's office chair and took some time to look at the old photo.

A girl with her same long black hair pulled into a pony-tail with her same bright blue eyes only this girl was in high school and smiling alongside Izaya, who was parka-less sadly. Miyuki sat there remembering what it was like to know everything about him and be that close with him. Izaya was her everything back then. So, what were we now? It was like the both of us got lost in our obsessions, she thought. She had a thing for using her clever abilities to pursue a career, that didn't matter anymore because she was fired just last week. Izaya, though, seemed lost in his obsession for humans and forgot about Miyuki.

"My, my, do I have an intruder." Izaya said standing in the room. Miyuki turned the chair around to see that smirk on his face. "Ah, Miyuki. Long time no see." He calmly said sitting on a couch.

"H-hi Izaya." Miyuki shocked by the fact that she was just caught in the act for looking for Pocky.

"Don't be so nervous now." His clever words always beat her every time, despite she used that same cleverness to land her a job in human affairs, ironic hu? "We are friends right? So why be so nervous."

"I was just looking for Pocky." Miyuki stood from the chair and slowly walked her way over to Izaya.

"Still on that Pocky addiction of yours Miyuki?" Izaya smartly stood up and walked up to her.

"As always." She managed to regain her cheerfulness.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Izaya said happily, not that he was happy about it. No one can ever tell with those mixed emotions of his. Izaya chuckled a bit. "I'm glad."

"You're glad?"

"Yes. You sorta disappeared after high school. Believe it or not I was just wondering about you." Izaya laughed a bit in his statement sending different thoughts through Miyuki's head.

"Well I had no plans for today, so I'd thought I would stop by." Miyuki casually said.

"Y'know I'm still interested in you." Izaya said staring to randomly walk around the dark light place.

"Well you said that to me when we were 3rd years. I never really got what you meant."

"You're friendly and easily made friends with Mikado and even Shizu-can, yet you can take care of yourself and still be clever and stealthy making you have a respectable fear. Its interesting." Izaya explained basically nonsense to Miyuki. Miyuki stood there completely confused.

"What is interesting to you? What dose that word even mean in your dictionary. Miyuki always knew the right questions to ask at the right time. Now Izaya had to sum it up for her.

"Interesting mean I love it. Like my love for humans, a love so obsessive that nothing could tear it from me." Izaya answered, but Miyuki barley got anything from that answer.

"So are you saying that…." Izaya whipped around the couch so he was right in front of Miyuki.

"That I love you. Well, you're finally getting the picture." The two were now so close Miyuki could feel his body heat. For someone so cold hearted he was amazing warm. There were many actions Miyuki could of taken, and she knew Izaya would accept either one of them. Miyuki was silent, she was thinking so much about what was about to happen that she forgot to speak. Izaya tilted her head up and flashed those wicked hazel eyes at her. The satanic smirk got bigger as he went in for a kiss. Their lips locked for a moment almost leading to a full passionate kiss, but Izaya gave nothing more to her. "Nah, ah. Now don't get greedy." She stepped back breaking the link of body heat not sure what to think.

"I get it now." Miyuki said smirking back at Izaya.


End file.
